uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's List of Songs
It's finally here! I have posted on this blog post a list of all my songs I currently have in my iTunes library. There are currently 737 songs. For the songs I used to own, see the User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts blog post and go to the Ex Songs section. Also check out my favourite songs of all time, by year and more at User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs. Beginning With # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Top 20 Recently Added Songs on my iPod This is a list of the 20 most recent songs added to my iPod. Bold songs represent the newest songs since this list was last updated. The list is in order of date added. Latest addition: 20/03/2014 (32) #'#SELFIE - The Chainsmokers (Peak: 17)' #'Addicted To You - Avicii (Peak: 24)' #'Air Balloon - Lily Allen (Peak: 7)' #'Bassline - GotSome ft. The Get Along Gang' #'Battle Cry - Angel Haze ft. Sia (Peak: 90)' #'Best Day Of My Life - American Authors (Peak: 17)' #'Blk & Blu - Chase & Status ft. Ed Thomas (Peak: 52)' #'Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton (Peak: 3)' #'Can't Remember To Forget You - Shakira ft. Rihanna (Peak: 11)' #'Can We Dance - The Vamps (Peak: 2)' #'Cannonball (Earthquake) - Showtek & Justin Prime ft. Matthew Koma' #'Circle Of One - Nicky Romero ft. Eva Simons' #'Close - Sub Focus ft. MNEK' #'Crying For No Reason - Katy B (Peak: 5)' #'Dance With Me - Le Youth (Peak: 11)' #'Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys (Peak: 11)' #'Eat Sleep Rave Repeat - Fatboy Slim & Riva Starr ft. Beardyman (Calvin Harris Remix) (Peak: 3)' #'Everything Is AWESOME! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (Peak: 17)' #'Goodness Gracious - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 16)' #'I Got U - Duke Dumont ft. Jax Jones (Peak: 1)' #'Kids Again - Example' #'Marry Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52)' #'My Love - Route 94 ft. Jess Glynne (Peak: 1)' #'Our Time - Lily Allen (Peak: 86)' #'Red Lights - Tiesto (Peak: 6)' #'Settle Down - The 1975 (Peak: 68)' #'That's My Jam - Relient K ft. Owl City' #'Word Up - Little Mix' #'Thursday - Pet Shop Boys ft. Example (Peak: 61)' #'Too Close - Wilkinson ft. Detour City (Peak: 65)' #'Tsunami (Jump) - DVBBS & Borgeous ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 1)' #'Up Down (Do This All Day) - T-Pain ft. B.o.B (Peak: 43)' Possible Additions I haven't decided whether to download the following songs, but I may possibly download them in the near future. The songs confirmed to be added in this list are in bold. #All Of Me - John Legend (Peak: 6) #Calling All Hearts - DJ Cassidy ft. Robin Thicke & Jessie J #Human - Christina Perri (Peak: 14) #'I'm A Freak - Enrique Iglesius & Pitbull (Peak: 4)' #Into The Blue - Kylie Minogue (Peak: 12) #Let Go For Tonight - Foxes (Peak: 7) #Let It Go - Idina Menzel/Demi Lovato (Peak: 18/42) #Main Chick - Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 69) #Nasty - Pixie Lott (Peak: 9) #Proper Moist - Dapper Laughs (Peak: 15) #Shot Me Down - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey (Peak: 4) #Stupid Love - Jason Derulo #Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood (Peak: 66) #Summer - Calvin Harris #Thank You - Busta Rhymes ft. Q-Tip & Kanye West (Peak: 13) #Think About It - Naughty Boy ft. Wiz Khalifa & Ella Eyre (Peak: 78) #Welcome To The Jungle - Neon Jungle #Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway Most Played Songs on my iPod Note: I set up my iTunes in October 2012. The table lists songs that have 14 or more plays. Most recent update: 09/12/2013 - 653 songs Last update: 08/10/2013 - 630 songs (play count in brackets denotes previous play count) Total plays of all songs: 5132 Key Aqua: climbers Yellow: new entries Pink: Most plays since last update Chart Overflow These are the songs with 13 plays, all with 1 play short of reaching the chart: *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) (5 Stars) *Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young (Peak: 173) (5 Stars) *Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) (5 Stars) *Sight Of The Sun - fun. (uncharted) (4 Stars) *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) (5 Stars) *Shooting Star - Owl City (Peak: 176) (5 Stars) *Radioactive - Rita Ora (Peak: 18) (5 Stars) *Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes (Peak: 14) (5 Stars) *First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex (uncharted) (5 Stars) Most Played In... The Last 23 Added Songs (26/11/2013-26/11/2013) The Fox - Ylvis and Jack - Breach (both 6 plays) The Last 50 Added Songs (19/08/2013-26/11/2013) Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (14 plays) The Last 100 Added Songs (20/06/2013-26/11/2013) Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (14 plays) The Last 200 Added Songs (24/02/2013-26/11/2013) Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young (20 plays) Notes *The first notable most played song was Numb by Usher with 7 plays (now 15), until Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young started to get popular. This was then beaten after I Could Be The One (Nicktim) by Avicii Vs Nicky Romero was come across which became addictive and knocked Eternity off the top spot. The song has not reached the top spot since, and I Could Be The One (Nicktim) holds the record for the most plays for the longest time (32). *Youtopia by Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young is said to be the fastest song to gather plays in the iPod's history (currently 20 plays). *Adam Young is Owl City's real name whom he is sometimes credited as (usually as a featured artist). *Most played non-charting song: Eternity by Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young (23 plays) *Most played 2 week No. 1: Need U (100%) by Duke Dumont ft. A*M*E (12 plays) *Most played 3 week No. 1: Wake Me Up by Avicii (12 plays) *Most played 4 week No. 1: Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft, Pharell Williams (10 plays) *Most played 5+ week No. 1: Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke (both 9 plays) *Most played 101-200 peaking song: Fade Into Darkness by Avicii (Peak: 196) (16 plays) *Most played 41-100 peaking song: X You by Avicii (Peak: 47) (15 plays) *Most played 21-40 peaking song: The Night Out (Madeon Remix by Martin Solveig (Peak: 36) (15 plays) *Most played 11-20 peaking song: Good Intentions by Dappy (Peak:12) (14 plays) *Most played 6-10 peaking song: Thinking About You by Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marah (Peak: 8) (17 plays) *Most played 3-5 peaking song: Drinking From The Bottle by Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah (Peak: 5) and Antidote by Swedish House Mafia Vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) (both 14 plays) *Most played No. 2: Pompeii by Bastille (12 plays) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts